


Smiles

by Natade13



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Past Child Abuse, because the english ones have always bothered me, it really is like literally their supports just with more, mostly with how some things are written off as a joke, olivia Just Wants To Help, story telling, when they kinda shouldnt be?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natade13/pseuds/Natade13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and Henry's supports with narration from Olivia's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the translation i used of their supports is here: https://amielleon.dreamwidth.org/201041.html  
> i kinda did blend in some bits of their english supports though

Olivia had heard of Henry. A strange, bloodthirsty boy with a morbid sense of humour, everyone said. 

She tended to avoid him.

However, when she saw him standing over a clearly injured puppy, she couldn't just sit back; she'd feel too guilty if he killed the poor creature.

"Don't touch that dog!" She cried.

Oh, gods.

He was looking at her. Oh, what should she do now?

"Huh?" Henry turned to her, wearing that unsettling smile she'd only ever seen from a distance.

Olivia stood, petrified, for a moment and bit her lip.

"I know you!" She continued. "You're that creepy kid who likes blood and magic and... blood magic!"

Admittedly, not the most eloquent sentence.

"You stay away from that poor little doggy!"

She was terrified. What if he hurt her?

"I'm trying to help this dog, see?" 

"Huh... ? B-but, I... It looked like you were going to finish it off..."

Henry's smile seemed a little more forced. Was that just her imagination?

"Yup, I'm going to finish it off! 'Cause with it's leg like this, it can't run anymore. Since it can't even hunt, it'll just starve to death or something, so it should be given a quick death, don't you think?"

"P-please stop! I-I... I'll treat that dog's wound!"

"Eh? But staves and medicine are precious things, right?" He asked, lifting the small animal  
up. "is it all right to use them on a dog?"

"But you can't just kill it... !" She wouldn't let him hurt an innocent puppy. "I'll take care of him and nurse him back to health!"

Although... She has no idea how to care for dogs.

"Ahaha, great! Then I'll help care for it, too!"

Wait, what?

Olivia stared at Henry for a moment. 

"Um... Henry, do you really think that's best...? You were just talking about finishing it off."

He hummed thoughtfully.  
"I thought that was it's natural fate. but if it can get help, if it's not it's time yet.. If it can come back from the brink of death, nothing could be better! Isn't that right, puppy? It's good to be saved..." 

There was something sad in his voice then, and Olivia couldn't help but wonder...

"... Henry... You're... "

"Did I do something... ?" He tilted his head.

"It's nothing..." She sighed, shaking her head. "We should get started now... Will you run and get me some bandages?"

"Sure!"


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia stood, lips set in a frown as she pulled the drawstrings of the small silk bag shut. It had taken forever to pick up all those coins...

Tucking the bag away into her satchel, she glanced around.

Oh. There was Henry, just a few yards away.

She jogged over to him and set her hand gently on his shoulder.

"Um, Henry?" She started. "What are those stains on your clothes?"

He turned, looking surprised, and then looked down at himself.

"Huuh? Oh, you're right, they're dirty." He paused, making a quiet noise of confusion. "That's... blood, isn't it?"

He licked blood off the palm of his hand. Olivia flinched, wondering what exactly he was doing.

"Oh, hey! It's my blood!" That smile didn't falter at all and Olivia stared at him.

"Nya ha, I got a stomach wound, huh? I did think I was getting awfully dizzy!"

"It's not a laughing matter! That wound needs to be dressed immediately!" 

Oh, gods, what if Henry was badly injured? Wouldn't he already know? Oh, but you could never be sure with Henry.

"Thanks, Olivia! I hadn't notice at all!"  
Olivia reached into her satchel to pull out a roll of bandages. Henry pulled his cloak back and she helped him peel off his shirt. 

She couldn't help but notice how thin he was. Did he eat enough? She wasn't sure if he was ever at dinner...

"Oh, gods." There was a gaping cut along his side, curving along his stomach. "Look how deep this is! How could you not notice?"

Henry laughed.

"Well, I'm pretty insensitive to pain! For little aches like this, I don't feel anything!

"'Cause i've already had much, much worse!" He added.

"M-much worse... What happened, Henry?"

He moved back a little, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It was in this institution my parents put me in, right? There were pretty severe punishments for kids who didn't listen -- 'that kind of stuff' happened... Now that was painful!

'That kind of stuff...' What did that mean? What kind of 'institution' was this?!

"How awful! Did your parents not come and help you... ?!"

"Nah, my parents didn't seem to care about me."

Gods, his parents were awful, too! He said it so casually...  
"From my first moment of awareness I was raised with neglect, and I'm pretty sure it was because I was a nuisance to them that they even stuck me there! But thanks to that, I've developed this calm and cheerful personality, so it's okay!"

Oh, Henry... His childhood sounds dreadful.

"You're not 'cheerful'!" Olivia cried, and then realized how rude that sounded. "Um, I mean... Henry, you're always... Always forcing a smile..."

She swore she saw something in his expression change, for just a moment.

"Hm? No, no, this is a real smile!"

That didn't ring true to her. She frowned.

"You're wrong... You have never shown your true smile, not even once... I... I know because I'm a performer. Those expressions that appear for only an instant; those are a person's true feelings. The harsh punishment from that institution... Your childhood... has made you like this, huh... I... I want to see you laugh. Your true smile and laugh."

She knew she was right. There was no way all his smiles were genuine.

"It's all okay now." She took his hands in hers. "Now come on, let down your guard. Show me the real Henry!" She pleaded.  
"The true me... ? Nope, I don't get it. I'm me, right?"

"I-If you don't get it... I'll help you..."

They were silent as she carefully wrapped bandages around his abdomen. 

"All right," she said finally. "Your wound is bandaged. But this isn't over, okay? Shall we talk again like this sometime?"

Henry chuckled.

"Yeah, sure!"


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia sat across from Henry at the edge of camp.

"Um... Let's see... When you're sad, please make a face like this..."

She frowned, maybe exaggerating a sorrowful expression a bit, but that couldn't hurt, could it?

"... Like this?" Henry asked with a wide grin.

"N-nope!" Olivia sighed. "Just teaching you how to move your face... isn't going to work, huh.

"Look, Henry," she started, bringing her clenched fists up to her chest. "It's just like dancing! When you've just memorized how to move, without any heart... If you don't laugh and weep from the heart... " She trailed off, not sure how to continue.

Henry giggled.

"Ahaha. You're stumped, aren't you, Olivia?"

She frowned, exasperated.

"I'm trying to help you, so please don't talk about it like it's someone else's problem."  
"Well, thanks for being considerate of me like this. But, like I thought, I don't quite understand this expressing emotions thing. Is it bad to smile all the time?"

"I-it's bad... If you're just doing it no matter what..." There must be something more to it. She knew a faked smile from a heartfelt one.

Something was wrong. Why was it suddenly so hard to breathe?

She bent over, choking and gasping.

"Olivia?" 

"M-my chest... suddenly... feels tight... C-can't breathe... It h-hurts..."

She nearly fell over, and Henry grabbed her shoulders.   
Though her vision was getting more and more unfocused, she could see something was off with his smile.

".... It's the workings of a killing curse. I'd know those symptoms anywhere. someone must have-"

Oh, gods. They were in danger, weren't they?

"Henry... please." Olivia managed to murmur, shutting her eyes. "Run..."

"What? No, just hang on, Olivia! Counterhexes are my specialty! I just do this..."

He cried something, some kind of spell she assumed, though she couldn't make out the words. The pain started to fade, and the heaviness in her chest started to lift.

"Olivia, the curse has been broken and reversed! You're all right now!" Henry cheered. 

"Olivia? H-hey, olivia." Olivia swore she heard fear in his voice, and then there was a pause. "O-olivia?" He shook her gently.

There was genuine distress in his voice.

"Olivia... ? No, you can't die! Please, don't die..."

"S-stop crying, please." Olivia whispered. She looked up at Henry. "I'm... I'm all right."

"... Ah! Olivia... Thank goodness. It worked, huh!"

He wasn't smiling.

She managed a timid laugh.

"At last, you were able to let your feelings show, huh..."

"Oh... !" He still didn't smile.

"Thank you, Henry. You saved my life. Just like we saved the dog." 

He laughed a little now, but it sounded shaky.

For once, she joined him in his laughter.


	4. Chapter 4

"Henry, I want to thank you for your help earlier."

They sat together in a small clearing, where they met often.

Henry waved it off.

"Nah. I'm sorry, 'cause I should have recognized the symptoms earlier. I won't let them curse you ever again!"

She laughed. 

"Curses are your specialty, after all. I'm glad you're on our side!"

"Well, I'm glad I'm on your side!"

What did he mean by that?

"Ah... That's your true smile. It's a very nice smile, Henry... Even if it is a little creepy   
sometimes."

"Oh... This...?"

"Yes... ! I think you'll be fine without my lessons!"

Henry's smile fell.

"N-no! Don't leave me! I like your lessons! I like you! In fact... I wanna be with you all the time, Olivia!"

This wasn't what she had been expecting to come out of this.

"Henry... ?"

"You don't think I went to all those frowning lessons because I wanted to frown, do you? No! I went because I wanted to see you and be with you! I want to get married, Olivia. You're very important to me... You showed me my true smile... I like you more than anyone. I've prepared you a ring! So, please... !"

"Uh... Ummm... That's..." She wasn't sure what to make of this. "Henry... Have you become passionate all of a sudden... ? Or could it be... Your true personality.... I wonder..." 

He seemed dissapointed.

"Do you not like passionate men?"

"No, no, that's not it! Um... I feel the same way, Henry. This ring... I'm delighted to accept it."

"Really?!" Henry lit up, his bright grin finally back. "Yay! Olivia, I looove you!"

Oivia felt her face flush as he slid the ring onto her finger.

"I-I'm so embarassed!" She cried, pressing her free hand to her cheek. "B-but... happy. I also... um... like you..."

Henry laughed.

"Hearing that from you makes me happy!"

Olivia giggled too.

"Please continue to show me many of these smiles... Your true smile, I... I love it. I really do."


End file.
